Comment UK November 2007
November 2007 *Gap remains between Government's rhetoric and reality on planning reform, November 27 Campaign to Protect Rural England, November 27 ‘We hope that MPs will use the debates on the Bill to champion democracy, accountability and sustainable development, and reject proposals that sideline communities and the environment.’ Owen Espley. topic *Planning – the wrong radical reform, Society needs A Living Landscape - not more roads, November 27 The Wildlife Trusts, November 27 topic *Campaign for Better Transport reacts with dismay to Planning Reform Bill, November 27 Campaign for Better Transport, November 27 "The Government has thumbed its nose at deep concerns raised over the Planning White Paper, including those from lawyers and former planning Ministers, as well as those representing community groups. This is all about Gordon Brown wanting to bulldoze through a third Heathrow runway, build more roads and construct a new generation of coal and nuclear power plants. Airport expansion and motorway widening will significantly increase C02 .... The Government will put itself on a collision course with local communities, who may be left with no option but to resort to peaceful direct action, if it pushes through projects that threaten people’s environment and quality of life in the interests of economic development." Jason Torrance. topic *"Any plan for future expansion of Heathrow must be abandoned and money instead put into high-speed rail links." Campaign for Better Transport, November 22 Campaign for Better Transport, November 22 topic *Sheringham decision - to turn down a supermarket application - "wonderful news", CPRE, November 22 Campaign to Protect Rural England, November 22 topic, place *Heathrow expansion plans must be scrapped, FoE, November 21 FoE, November 21 topic *Public sector information 'worth billions'. Michael Cross: Revaluation of data 'should be cue for fresh thinking' including making the archive largely free, The Guardian, November 15 The Guardian, November 15 topic *"The question now is how do we re-establish rules of the game that make it fair, make it meaningful to provide real efficacy for people - that's where we need to be thinking now - not shall we do it, but how do we do it. For me that has to be about a contract between the public and politicians that sets out very clear standards of engagement." Professor Stephen Coleman, November 2007 designingforcivilsociety, November 12 2007 topic *Politicians are too terrified to devolve power to the people, The Guardian, November 14 The Guardian, November 14 topic *Cycling seems to have been forgotten in the redesign of St Pancras, say London Cycling Campaign, November 14 London Cycling Campaign, November 14 Koy Thomson of LCC: “If Eurostar presents itself as the modern low-carbon alternative to air travel, it must think beyond its stations and help customers make sustainable choices.” topic, place *Government plans to off-set aviation emissions just "greenwash", say Greenpeace, November 8 Greenpeace, November 8 topic *The Wildlife Trusts say the focus of The Queen’s Speech appears to prioritise and promote economic growth at all costs - and relegate the natural environment. Disappointment as Marine Bill is slow-tracked, November 6 The Wildlife Trusts, November 6 topic *Government nuclear waste consultation 'farcical', Greenpeace, November 2 Greenpeace, November 2 topic Other periods References - 200711